Afraid
by Dragon In The Mirror
Summary: 14 years ago, a child was stolen from her bed in Konoha. Amaya. She was kept in the dark for 14 long years and then she is found outside Konoha. When the darkness proves too much, can she find someone to ease her fear? KibaXOC, sorry about bad summaryR&R
1. Author note

Ok, this is a test run kinda... i am not sure 'bout this story so if you think it sounds interesting please tell me! This isn't 1st chapter so sorry but i should be able to get it done soon. Just to let you know, i am a huge Narusaku, sasuten, nejiino and kibahina fan but this sounded just too fun NOT to do!

Jan a, sayounara!

SnowKissed!

My inner conversation:

Kiba

Me

So Kiba, what do you think of my story?

Baka, you haven't even written it yet!

Sorry, just don't eat me! *Runs away from smexy Kiba on massive angry akamaru*

Eat you? Nah, too fatty...

Why you little!...

Over voice: Please excuse this interruption due to...ummm... **technical **difficulties. The show will go on in a few moments.

Hi, it's me again.

**SnowKissed does not own Naruto, thank god!**


	2. Chapter 1

Konoha was silent except for the rustling leaves around him. The man himself was silent, his chakra disguised and completely covered in black. A job needed doing and he was the best at his job. Of course, Deidara didn't actually want to do this but hey, Leader-sama ordered it. Orders were orders. He didn't like to have to cover up his hair and put gloves over his greatest defense: the mouths on his hands, his bloodline limit. He didn't like having to sneak into enemy land, just to capture a four-year old girl. He didn't have a guilty conscience as such but, he didn't want to do it. He had better things to do.

Like comb his ridiculous hair and put mascara on the eye hidden behind his ridiculous hair. He was, as you know, gay and he had to keep up appearances. Also, the lack of the Akatsuki cloak around him was distinctly unnerving.

The wind died and he made his move, using chakra to spring to the next tree until he alighted next to a large house on the edge on Konoha. Gathering chakra in his feet, he sprung from the ground and into the bedroom of one four yr old girl, Amaya.

She didn't wake as he picked her up but to be sure, he used his chakra to put her to sleep. She weighed no more than a feather and as he sprung from the room, she felt lighter. Quickly summoning a bird made of clay and alighted softly on its back. He laid the small child beside him and then the wind blew under the wings of the bird and they travelled quickly in the direction of the Akatsuki house.

When he arrived, the small girl was quickly taken into the house and then placed in the darkened cellar under the leader's orders.

The child was never seen again by him. He knew she was kept there for the next fourteen years but then he saw a woman climbing out of the house, silently. She was battered and bruised, her eyes closed against the bright sunlight. When she opened them, she saw him and froze. He then realised it was the girl he had captured fourteen years ago. He could see nothing of that innocent little girl anymore. Her eyes were hard, her hair around her waist and her whole self had an air about it, of someone who had gone through hell and come out the other side not unscathed.

She froze and they stared at each other. He was thinking why they had kept this beauty in the dark for so long. She merely looked at him and kissed the dream of escaping the Akatsuki goodbye.

Yet, he merely watched her as she ran away, never calling out to his team mates as the beauty ran out of the Akatsuki and into the bright sunlit day.


	3. Chapter 2

Phew, finally got it done! Took me until 2:00 am in the morning but its done! The next chapter is done and the fourth chapter is currently being written. If you want to tell me something bad about it, please no flames! R&R please!

Kiba

Me

There, it's at least a bit written!

Yeah, but its sucks! Who is this Amaya? I wanna know!

U uh, not telling! Anyway you find out later… maybe three chapters? But everyone finds out before you, hahaha!

Aw man! Preety please?

Hello…

SnowKissed..!

Damn you, Ur making me look stupid by me talking to myself…!

Fine, SnowKissed doesn't own Naruto nor any character displayed in this story except for Amaya and any OC's. All material goes to the owners. No profit is gained form this story in any form.

What the hell is this, some sort of legal mumbo jumbo or what!

*Silence reigns*

Fine, be that way!

She ran, for how long she didn't know. She stopped only to eat what little food she had and drink the last of her water. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from the Akatsuki. After fourteen years in their cellar, she had gone through hell not entirely unscathed. She knew she would only be able to travel for another mile or so before she would be able to go no further. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that, that she would be able to find a town before then.

As she continued, she felt her energy start slipping away and she could see the sun slowly descending on the horizon. She sped up, desperate to get to a town but as she continued, she gave up hope. She could detect no other sources of chakra other than her own for a least a mile. With the sun sinking fast, dark would soon cover the landscape. And terrible things happened in the darkness. She would know. After being through hell in the dark, she knew well the terrors in the dark night.

Wearily, she slumped onto the ground and curled in a ball, giving up and knowing she would not see the sun again. She would die in fear of the one thing that scared her. The dark. One thing she would regret is not seeing her brother again. Never seeing Nii-chan again. Ah well, too late. Slowly, her eyelids drifted shut and she surrendered to the dark waters of oblivion.

Team Kakashi POV

Sai stopped, holding a hand up to stop his teammates. Naruto stopped beside him and Sakura paused from her tree branch. "Do you feel that chakra?" The other two felt out and then touched the chakra source. "Someone is over there. Whoever it is has the largest chakra system I have ever encountered. They contain more chakra than even you, Naruto." With another hand signal, we sprang into the tree tops in the direction of whoever was the source.

That's when I spotted her. A teenage girl around my age, curled on the ground in a fetal position. Chakra glowed around her, evidently the source of the chakra. What struck me the most was how much this girl looked like Naruto. She had the same whisker marks as him and shoulder length spiky blonde hair. However, unlike her brother who was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, she wore a Cerulean blue T-shirt and black tights. However, her resemblance to Naruto was uncanny.

He turned to see Naruto staring at her like she was a ghost. "Naruto, do you know her?"

He nodded shakily and stepped forward, kneeling down next the unconscious girl. "Amaya-chan, Nee-chan, wake up."

Sakura gasped at his words and Sai met her eyes, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Naruto, that's your sister? But, you don't…"

"Don't have a sister? Yeah, I understand. But this **is **my Nee-chan, Amaya-chan. She went missing when I was four. We're twins, almost identical. I remember so much about her, about the time we filled tousan's bed with ice and he chased us around the house until we confessed. About the day I woke up with my Nee-chan missing… The same day Kaasan died and tousan saved the village. Same day I was sealed with the Kyubi."

Sakura and Sai looked at each other in shock. "Why didn't you tell us, Naruto?"

"I wasn't allowed to, no one was. She was kidnapped by the Akatsuki fourteen years ago and was missing for the last fourteen years. She was genius with chakra even then, because she too contains a beast. But hers isn't a biju. Hers is a power, the actual spirit of the fox. If I'm not mistaken, Hekeriki should be around here somewhere…" Naruto let out a piercing whistle and a small bark was heard from up in the tree. Naruto looked up to see a dog-sized black fox jump on him. Naruto was knocked to the ground, where Hekeriki proceeded to wash Naruto's face thoroughly. "Hekeriki, sit."

The fox jumped off him and sat on the ground, a fox version of a grin spread across her face.

"Kitsune-chan, what happened?" The fox whined and then pressed its nose to Naruto's thumb. Naruto nodded and stood, his face serious as he walked towards his teammates. "We need to get her to the Hokage, now." Sai nodded and Naruto walked back to his sister, his face concerned. He picked her up and nodded to his teammates. Silently, they used chakra to push themselves into the trees and towards Konoha.

As they travelled, Naruto got further and further ahead of his teammates, his worry speeding him on.

As they entered Konoha, the guards there started to greet him but Naruto sped past. They looked after him and Sakura stepped forward, her face concerned. "Sorry, Naruto is in a bit of a hurry." With that, they both leapt onto a nearby rooftop and followed Naruto.

Naruto POV

I sped through the streets, towards the Hokage offices. I looked at the door and the people clustered around it and realised it would take all day to get through there. Looking up, I spied a window open just below the closed window of Tsunade's office. I took a step back and then jumped, quickly working my way up to the open window. I landed on the windowsill and then ran through the room, towards the door of the Hokage's office. Barging in, I felt someone grab me and felt the instinctive urge to attack. However, I was still holding Amaya and I couldn't. I felt the pressure on my neck retreat and saw Kakashi standing behind me. "Naruto ,you should know that you never let your guard down…" Kakashi's eyes fell on Amaya and his one visible eye widened. "Is that… Amaya-chan, your Nee-chan?"

I nodded and he looked at Tsunade, who stare at me like I had just grown ten head and started breathing fire. "Wait, you have a… Is she the girl who was kidnapped, the Uzumaki girl?"

Kakashi nodded and pressed his thumb affectionately against Amaya's forehead. "Yep, I used to teach her before she was captured. She was a master at taijutsu. She could beat Rock Lee or Gai if she was given the chance. She also has the fox goddess sealed within her, with heavily affects her chakra stores and control."

"Wait, let me get this right. You taught her at the age of four?"

Kakashi scoffed and laughed. "Four? Try, maybe two and a half! She could easily beat me by the time she was three and a half."

Tsunade just blinked and then sighed wearily. "So where did you find her Naruto? I understand you were on patrol out in the forest."

I nodded and then began explaining. "We were just making our last round when Sai detected a large chakra source which turned out to be Amaya. I communed with her partner, a fox called Hekeriki. Amaya-chan escaped from the Akatsuki four days ago after being held captive for fourteen years. She trained herself with a rock weakening jutsu during that time and had perfected it. She used it to escape and then ran in any direction to get away from the Akatsuki. She fainted from dehydration maybe three hours before we found her."

Tsunade nodded and then motioned to Kakashi and I. "Take her to the hospital and have her treated. Kakashi, I want you to organise a training team for her. Naruto, after taking her to the hospital, ask Hana Inuzuka if Amaya would be able to stay with them. If she can't stay there, go and clean out your apartment so it's liveable and she will stay with you. Go."

Kakashi grinned and then disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Naruto held Amaya close and then he too disappeared.


End file.
